ultimafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultima Underworld II Walkthrough
This is a complete Walkthrough for Ultima Underworld II. Note that it won't go into too many details, only the tasks are listed here. It is one of the great parts of the game to explore the world, after all. The walkthrough is divided into tasks you have to do, things you should do and important loot for each world. Note that important loot are things that you can reach without trouble, without any kind of task or event. Still under construction Britannia This is your home base. Britannia should be well known to you. The Castle Britannia and its cellar are safe places. However, the sewers beneath are filled with dangers that for a weak Avatar are deadly. You'll return here often. It is the Blackrock Jewel on the fifth level that enables you to travel to all the different worlds. (X) = Tasks you can only do either after visiting another world or a story point Things you have to do * Talk with everyone in the castle. Talk with all of them when you start the game (after the Guardian's first appearance in the throne room) and then do it every time you return from a other world, since everyone has something new to say. Always be polite and helpful, even if the others sometimes aren't. * After the appearance of the Guardian, gather your equipment (map, rune bag...) from behind the secret door and get the key from Dupre to get into the sewers. * Take the eggshell of a Dread Spider on the northern part of level 4. You'll need it later for Atarka. * Find the Blackrock Jewel on level 5 and use it to enter other worlds. ** (X) Use the small Blackrock Gems from the other worlds after a treatment from Nystul to permanently open these worlds for travel. ** (X) Atarka and Anodunos will become available after entering the 8th level of Tarna and then talking with Miranda. ** (X) Talorus, the Academy and the Pits of Carnage will become available after the murder of Lady Tory (see below). ** (X) Rhiannon and the Ethereal Void will become available after avenging the murder of Nelson. (see below) * (X) Sometime after visiting Atarka, the servants will threaten to go on strike. Speak with Lord British, then talk with Nanna. Be very nice to her and agree with her demands, then convey them to Lord British. Wait several game hours, then talk with him again. Bring his answer to Nanna. * (X) After getting the dagger from Altara on Atarka, find the Listener on level 4, and kill it with the weapon. * (X) After getting the Blackrock Gem from Anodunos and killing the Listener, talking to Miranda will reveal that a traitor has killed Lady Tory. You can investigate, but not do anything about it yet. * (X) After talking with Zoranthus, having the gem from the Academy and fusing the Talous-gem with the Jewel, Miranda will tall you, that Nelson has something important to say. However, right when Nelson wants to reveal the solution to the problem, Patterson will murder him! Kill Patterson in combat, revealing him as Lady Tory's murderer, then talk with the others as well. Things you should do * You find Fissif on the third level. Be nice to him and after getting your Pocket Watch back, say you want to arrest him. Add that in the sewers, only hunger and death will await him, and he'll surrender and become a trainer. * Get the armoury key from behind the Reaper on level 4. It is hidden in the small alcove. Since battling the Reaper would be difficult this early, just run in, grab the key, and run out. You can kill it later. Unlock the armoury for good equipment. * Unlock the shortcut from level 5 back the castle. * Defeat the two Gazers on level 3 to get some Basilisk Oil. Store it in you room, as you need it later. * Help the Goblins on level 4 with the Bloodworms at the lake. * First demand from the Unnamed Goblin what they are doing here and say they are trespassing. Afterwards remark that they know their way around and accept a toke tracking training. ** (X) Returning much later, they will give you the Order Serpent. * (X) Sometime after visiting the Academy, Charles will have found a key. It will open a door on level 3, where you have to defeat a strong Red Haunt. The reward besides loot, are a NOX-rune stone and the second Moonstone, enabling gate travel. Important Loot * In the armoury, you can find the Rock Hammer, a tool of great importance. * At the top of the western waterfall on level three, you can find the Chain Coif of Valor. It has the same effect as the spell, greatly enhancing your battle powers. Tarna The Prison Tower of Tarna is a very tricky place. This early in the game, blowing your cover can be deadly. It is much better to use your smarts and if you play your cards right, you won't be drawn into a single fight on this world. Note: A map isn't provided, since the levels are very small with no secrets. (X) = Tasks you can only do either after visiting another world or a story point Things you have to do * Move the small box on level 1 and pick up the voucher. Show it to the guard on level 2 to get free access to the tower. * Be friendly to the blacksmith on level 5 and suggest to him to coat normal gauntlets with Fraznium. Talk to him again and ask for a spare pair of gauntlets, which you get. * Play along with Borne confusing you with the inquisitor and promise to "crack Bishop like a nut". Borne will give you the password and another pair of gauntlets. Use the password to reach Bishop on level 8 and after a long chat, give him your spare gauntlets to free him. * Return to Borne and demand the Blackrock Gem. He'll release it to you. * (X) After having Altara's Scepter, use it in Bishop's cell on level 8 to cut the line of power. Things you should do * Take the Grey Stone on level 1. You'll have a use for it in the Pits of Carnage. * Talk with Felix on level 4. Turns out he wants the Goblins dead so that he and Marcus can flee. You have to be careful with what you say, or it could have unfortunate results. Now you have two options to accomplish this: ** The old-fashioned way. Slaughter everyone, no one shall live. Should be clear what to do. ** The smart way. Talk to Borne and demand the keys. He'll give you a password for Janar, who'll release the keys. Free Garg on level 6 and tell him to go on a rampage. Now all Goblins are dead. ** HINT: Of course you can get the keys and then kill the Goblins, before freeing Garg, as this give the maximum EXP reward. ** Once this is done, return to Felix to get a food-producing box, and he and Marcus leave. * Use the keys to free Milenus on level 8. * (X) Visit Garg several times during the game. He'll give you two messages from Bishop. Important Loot * None! Atarka The Killorn Keep on the world of Atarka is held under the control of the Guardian. Therefore it is most important to keep your ID a secret. Not much fighting is going on, even in the basement, but plot-critical events will take place here. (X) = Tasks you can only do or solve either after visiting another world or a story point Things you have to do * Get the Blackrock Gem from the basement. You have to put out the candle to de-activate the teleport trap and defeat the Headless, before you can take it. * You have to gain Altara's help. However, to do this, you first have to ease the suspiction of Mystell. ** Talk with everyone in the castle EXCEPT Relk and Altara. Then talk with Mystell and first use a fake name and then the facts you've learned to make her trust you. ** Now you can talk with Altara and say that Bishop sends you. * (X) Altara first wants you to kill the Listener in Britannia. Return to Britannia and find the Listener on the 4th level near the big lake. * (X) Altara now wants you to create a special scepter. She gives you a special Black Pearl. She also needs the egg shell of a dread spider (which you already have) and an amethyst rod (you can find it on Talorus). Once you have all three things, give them to her to get Altara's Scepter. * (X) Find the secret door in the barracks. Kill the Daemon (he's tough!) and enter the engine room to cut the line of power with the scepter. Things you should do * Share a drink with Lobar and listen to his story. Getting his trust is important for another side-task. * (X) After gaining Altara's and Mystell's favor, speak with Relk. Then go to his quarters. Yikes! He knows who you are. Kill him! Some will scold you but most are happy about it and Lobar now offers training for the sword. * (X) Talk with a Trilkhai and then with Blackie. Promise to help. After getting the answer from the Xorinite Wisp in the Void, tell Blackie what you've learned. * (X) Promise Ogri to return the banner of Killorn. You find the banner near the spirit of Praecor Loth on Rhiannion. When you return it to him, he'll reveal a secret to you. Important Loot * In the basement you can find the Longsword of Major Accuracy. Anodunos The ice caves of Anodunos are all what's left after the Guardian was done with this place. Great dangers lurk through this frozen hell and to actually reach the remains of this once great city, you have to use your brains. (X) = Tasks you can only do either after visiting another world or a story point Things you have to do ... Things you should do ... Important Loot * Jump off the control tower on level one and enter the water slide with Water Walk activated. In the northern part you'll find an alcove, and in it guarded by a ghost, the Ring of Protection. * In the city of Anodunos itself, you find the Mace of Major Damage, but you first have to repair it. * In the eastern part of the city are numerous important Rune Stones. Talorus Talorus is a truly strange alien world. Only one enemy will try to stop you. And while the Vorz are weak, they can attack in masses. Talorus is less about brute force and more about solving a very complex problem. (X) = Tasks you can only do either after visiting another world or a story point Things you have to do ... Things you should do ... Important Loot * The nutritious wafers are the best food in the game. Take them all. * Amongst the masses of boots on level 2, there is one pair of Leather Boots of Bounce. Scintillus Academy This is a mage academy, long devastated by the Guardian. However, to actually reach the great rewards this world promises, you have to take the final exam and use brains and brawn to manage your way through the tests. Note: Only important maps are supplied. (X) = Tasks you can only do either after visiting another world or a story point Things you have to do ... Things you should do ... Important Loot * The Hand Axe of Major Damage and the Leather Boots of Very Great Toughness are both found on level 4. * A Moonstone is found on level 5. Take it, together with the one found in Britannia, it will enable you to use Gate Travel. * In the quarters on level 8, you'll find a Mace of Unsurpassed Accuracy. Pits of Carnage This is a brutal place. As the name says, the survival of the fittest is the rule here. Don't think for too long, your sword is your best friend in this place, where the Guardian banishes the ones that are too brutal for even his purposes. (X) = Tasks you can only do either after visiting another world or a story point Things you have to do ... Things you should do ... Important Loot * After getting rid of Dorstag, break into his vault to get the extremely useful Cudgel of Opening, which casts an "Open" spell on the chest or door it hits. However, you have to repair it and first have to get rid of the guards (Sword of Stone Strike helps). * A Jeweled Shield is found in the northern part of level 2, while a Mace of major Damage sits in the southern part of the same level. * The Emerald of Regain Mana and the Gauntlets of Major Toughness are found on level 3. Rhiannon The Tomb of the kind king Praecor Loth on Rhiannon had attracted the servants of the Guardian for a long time, to bring their master Loth's greatest artifact. However, the death-trap this tomb is, has killed them all, yet you need to master this challenge. The upside is, this tomb has lots use useful loot. Things you have to do ... Things you should do ... Important Loot ... Ethereal Void Need some LSD? The void had always been a strange place, and now it is stranger than ever! To master this huge puzzle you need all the strength and brains you can gather, and find out how to exactly reach you goal..and leave it after you are done. Sadly, no maps are available. Things you have to do ... Things you should do ... Important Loot ... Endgame Preparations ... Category:Walkthrough Category:Ultima Underworld II